This invention relates generally to compact cameras, and more particularly, to lens-fitted photographic film packages.
Conventional compact cameras typically include a body that houses photographic lenses, shutter mechanisms, battery powered flash mechanisms, and removable film packages, typically sold separately in rolls or cassettes. When a film package has been completely used, it is removed from the body for photographic processing, and a fresh film package is inserted into the body so that more pictures may be taken. However, care must be taken when installing and removing film packages to avoid damaging exposure of the film to light, and in some types of to cameras, such as 35-mm cameras, film must be carefully loaded and threaded into a film feeder mechanism. Typically, a rewind mechanism is required to reload film into the film package before it may be removed from the camera body. Consequently, 35-mm cameras are somewhat complicated, relatively expensive, and are often difficult for novices to use.
Lens-fitted photographic film packages, otherwise known as single use cameras or disposable cameras present a compact, easy to use alternative to conventional compact cameras. Consumers buy such lens fitted film packages, take a number of pictures, and return the entire package for film processing where the film is professionally removed and processed. However, lens-fitted film packages generate a large amount of waste as the packages generally may not be reused. Therefore, if consumers desire to take more photographs after one lens-fitted photographic film package is used, they must purchase another lens-fitted-photographic film package.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an easily used and less wasteful lens-fitted 35-mm photographic film package capable of taking more photographs than known lens-fitted photographic film packages.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a detachable cartridge for a lens-fitted photographic film cartridge includes a rounded bracket adapted for receiving a film element, a winding housing extending from the rounded bracket, and film element guide tracks extending between the rounded bracket and the film element. The detachable cartridge is loaded with a film element, such as a conventional 35-mm film cartridge, and the film is pre-wound into the winding housing and advanced frame-by-frame back into the film cartridge during use of the lens-fitted photographic film package. Therefore, the film cartridge may be easily removed from the detachable cartridge for processing without requiring a rewind mechanism and without exposing the film to damaging light.
More specifically, an exemplary lens-fitted photographic film cartridge includes a body, a lens element within the body, a film element housing adjacent the lens element, the detachable film cartridge within the element housing, and a rear door attached to the body and enclosing the detachable film cartridge. The rear door is lockable with a slide out battery cover, and when the rear door is opened, the detachable film cartridge may be easily lifted from the film element housing.
As photographs are taken, a film-free self-activating shutter mechanism advances film from the detachable cartridge winding housing to the film cartridge, and a counter system displays to a user the number of photographs taken or a number of unused frames of the film cartridge. After a pre-installed film cartridge is fully used, the film cartridge is removed from the detachable cartridge and a new cartridge is inserted into the detachable cartridge. The detachable cartridge winding housing includes a spool and an attached handle for manually winding the filmstrip into the winding chamber after feeding an end of the filmstrip from the film cartridge through guide tracks to the winding housing. The detachable cartridge may then be placed within the film element housing, and, after closing the rear door and locking the rear door with the battery cover, the lens-fitted photographic film package may be reused.